A display apparatus has a display panel and a light source apparatus that illuminates the display panel from a backside thereof. As the light source apparatus, a planar light source apparatus using an LED (Light Emitting Diode) enabling high brightness and slimming has been widely used. Also, in many cases, a user (consumer) prepares a driver that drives the LED. However, in order to make a smaller housing is designed by the user, it has been recently required to embed an LED driver in the display apparatus.
Here, a background display apparatus is described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view of a general display apparatus. As shown in FIG. 8, a display apparatus 10 has a planar light source apparatus 3 that illuminates a display panel 2 displaying an image from a backside thereof, and a front frame 1 and a rear frame 5 configuring the planar light source apparatus 3 are engaged to configure the display apparatus.
FIGS. 9 and 10 are enlarged views of the background display apparatus, which are seen from a backside of the assembled display apparatus of FIG. 8. Hereinafter, the display apparatus is described with reference to the drawings. An LED (not shown) serving as a light source is arranged inside the rear frame 5 configuring the planar light source apparatus 3. The LED is mounted on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) (hereinafter, the FPC having the LED mounted thereon is referred to as LED-FPC). As shown in FIG. 9, an LED-FPC 6 is fixed on a backside 51 of the rear frame 5 by an adhesive (not shown) and the like. Also, an LED driver embedded substrate 7 that supplies power to the LED and drives the LED is arranged on the backside 51 of the rear frame 5 and the LED-FPC 6 is connected to a LED driver connector 71 mounted on the LED driver embedded substrate 7. Also, as shown in FIG. 10, a frame cover 4 protects the LED driver embedded substrate 7 that is arranged on the backside 51 of the rear frame 5. FIGS. 11 and 12 are sectional views seen from a B-B direction with the display apparatus of FIG. 9 being assembled and illustrate aspects when inserting the LED-FPC 6 into the LED driver connector 71. As shown in FIG. 11, when inserting the LED-FPC 6 into an insertion slot 72 of the LED driver connector 71, a user holds the LED-FPC 6 with fingers 8 and inserts an end portion 6c of the LED-FPC 6 into the LED driver connector 71. In this case, a flaccid portion 6a for holding the LED-FPC 6 with the fingers is provided.
However, when inserting the LED-FPC 6 into the insertion slot 72 of the LED driver connector 71, the user holds the flaccid portion 6a of the LED-FPC 6 with the fingers 8 and inserts the LED-FPC 6 into the insertion slot 72 of the LED driver connector 71 while seeing the same with own eyes. Therefore, it is difficult to position the LED-FPC 6 with respect to the LED driver connector 71, so that an assembling operability is deteriorated. Also, when inserting the LED-FPC 6 into the insertion slot 72 of the LED driver connector 71, an end portion 6c of the LED-FPC 6 is caught by the LED driver connector 71 and is thus bent, so that the LED-FPC 6 may be disconnected or the end portion 6c of the LED-FPC 6 may be peeled off. Also, in the assembled display apparatus, another member is caught by the flaccid portion 6a, so that the LED-FPC 6 may be damaged or disconnected from the LED driver connector 71. Also, in the assembled display apparatus, when the LED-FPC 6 is fixed to the rear frame 6 by using a tape (not shown) and the like, in order to suppress the appearance from being deteriorated due to the flaccid portion 6a, the cost is increased.
Also, as shown in FIG. 12, when a strap 6b protruding from the LED-FPC 6 is formed, instead of providing the LED-FPC 6 with the flaccid portion 6a, it is possible to suppress the appearance from being deteriorated. However, another member is caught by the strap 6b, so that the LED-FPC 6 may be pulled out from the LED driver connector 71 and a pattern wiring may be thus disconnected.
Thus, according to a liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-H06-265921, a flat cable is inserted through a hole for connector exposure provided to a lower shield case and an extension part forming an inclined surface that reaches a cable insertion hole of a connector is provided to one side of the hole for connector exposure.